Life changing sentences
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: I am pregnant. Three words that can change everything.
1. Three Words

Three little words could change you life forever

Three little words could change you life forever. Once you say them, there is no taking them back. It's like at the moment they slip through your lips, they are permanently put into stone and are there forever. It had started off simple enough, simple enough for high school kids, that is. It had started with sneaking around and slowly finding their way to each other. But once they did, once they lay together and let those little words escape, it was a mental image was taken and there was no forgetting it. They would be together forever. They had both said these words to different people and different times but only truly meant them when they said them to each other.

_I love you._

And then time when by. It seemed that love didn't conquer all. It seemed that the mental image they took their first night together did as all photographs did. It faded. It was packed away deep into a cardboard box marked rainy day in the back of both of their minds. Just because of one question. A sentence put together that should have brought her great happiness to hear from this man that she loved, but instead, brought her pain and despair. She would always regret that day, in their story that she had uttered those three words and ruined everything.

_I'm not ready._

Peyton knew it was the wrong decision. In her mind, she didn't say no. She wanted him to wait. If only for a little bit. Wait until she had a career, wait until they both lived in the same area again, just wait. If she had known that it would have been taken from her just like that, her answer would have been completely different. She would have loved to be his wife. She knew that one day; they would have their chance again. But by the time that the little bit of time she wanted him to wait for her had passed, by the time she had returned to Tree Hill, he had another three words for her that shook her to her core.

_I'm getting married._

She recognized the look on Lindsey's face. She knew that look. It was the look when you are in love. When you believe that you have found that person. And the only reason that Peyton knew that look was from looking herself in the mirror, back in the days that they were happy. She shook her head in sadness and tried her best to suck up, smile and look pretty while watching the man of her dreams marry a beautiful woman. Especially after what all their friends had said. Especially after reading his new book, which was filled with underline symbols that screamed his love her. Was she really just going to sit here and watch? She sighed, defeated as she heard him say it 'I do'. After Lindsey had run out in a final flourish, Peyton didn't know what to do. Should she just leave him alone? Who did he really love? It wasn't long until she heard three more words that changed her life all over again.

_Come with me._

She just couldn't believe it, as she lay in a bed with him. She was back into bed with the only man she had really loved. And he loved her. He wanted to marry her. And now, she was ready for that. She wanted nothing more. She kissed his neck and promised that she would do that everyday for the rest of her life. But planning a wedding was more complicated that either really realized, with the death of a raven and both having jobs that kept them quite busy, they were trying to find time for each other. The wedding was set for a little over a month away. It was going to be small, intimate. Only their family and closest friends were to be there, to help them celebrate their love that they had found in each other. But it was simply three words that would threaten everything again. Three words that scared Peyton to death, for simple fear of losing what she had fought so hard for.

_I am pregnant._


	2. Change of plans

I am pregnant

A/n: I'm really excited for my new story. I have a lot of ideas and really hope to get some good critism. I only got a few reviews on the last chapter, and really hope for some more. It inspires me to write more. So please, if you read my story and like it, REVIEW!

_I am pregnant_.

Those are words that she would have loved to say to him. She could imagine the look on his face, ecstatic that she was carrying his child. She could imagine the baby growing inside of her. She could imagine them preparing their baby's nursery and picking out a name. Mostly, she could imagine how happy they would be. Together.

But this was a less than ideal situation, to say the least.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. Like he had chosen this.

"I just can't believe this. How could this happen? Now, after we finally are going to get married and have a life together, this happens? It just doe-" He put his fingers to her lips. Those beautiful lips that he had fallen in love with years ago. She looked away, not wanting to face the truth at that moment. He couldn't stand looking at the stressful story her eyes told.

"Peyton." He said, still in close proximity to her. "I love you." He kissed the area between her eyes as he watched he shoulders fall. This couldn't break them, he wouldn't let it. They had gone through too much to let her go now. But he couldn't just ignore that, and she knew that. He wasn't going to be like his father was. He needed to be there.

She sighed. "I just can't believe she's pregnant." Lindsey. The one person she thought would never come between them again. And here they were. She looked at him and knew she loved him no less. She would just have to deal with a husband that was also a father, but not to their baby. To his ex-fiancée's baby. Knowing his history, she knew that he would be there as much as could, as much as Keith was for him. She would expect no less out of this wonderful man.

He could tell that she was having trouble with this. He was too, in all honesty. The idea of being a father scared the living hell out of him. But the idea of doing it without Peyton was more than he could handle.

"I know." He touched her soft cheek. "Is this something you can handle?" He asked, hoping that he already knew the answer. There wasn't a chance that she was going to leave him, was there?

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "You think this is going to scare me away?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to do much more than that to get rid of me now." She smiled for the first time since he had broken the news to her.

"What about the wedding?" She asked him. He had a lot more things to worry about now. He was going to be a father. And if that meant that he couldn't be her husband until things settled down, so be it. She just hoped that he didn't have time to change his mind.

He looked at her confused. She was his partner. He couldn't do this without her.

She picked up on his look. "It's just that you have a lot more responsibilities now and I don't want to get into the way of that."

It was his turn to laugh. "Nothing could keep me from marrying you."

She nodded, not completely convinced. She wasn't the type of girl to just let things happen. Would their love be strong enough to last through this trying time? Would he still look at her the same way? It was like he could read her thoughts, read her doubts. The way he took her in his arms and make her feel the way that only he could make her feel.

"Let's get married." He said, in all seriousness.

She looked at him, and then gestured to the pretty ring on her finger. "See this ring here? This kind of means you already asked me that."

"I mean tonight, let's get married tonight."

She shot him a look. "We don't have to. We have everything planned already and I know you are just asking me to make me feel bet-"He cut her off again.

"That's not why." He entangled their fingers together. "I need you."

She looked at him. She knew he was serious. They were to stay together through it all. Nothing could tear them apart again.

She grinned at the idea. "Let's do it."

"Good." He kissed her before finally letting her go. "Now go pack. I'll find a place." He said, smacking her butt playfully.

"So bossy." She laughed excited, jogging to get the suitcases.


	3. Cold Waffles

Let's get married tonight

a/n: So this chapter is mostly fluff, but the next one is more drama, I promise. And also, the next chapter is already in the process of being written, so it's all about when I want to post it. The more reviews, the quicker it comes up. I hate to hold chapters blackmail like that, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

_Let's get married tonight_

Peyton's life was never easy. She had lost two Moms, had a part time Dad, got injured in a school shooting and even had her own psycho stalker, all before the age of 19. She was taught at a young age that she would have to fight for her happiness. Nothing would just be given to her. Nothing was easy. You couldn't get what you wanted out of life until you kick it in the balls first.

But this, this was easy. Driving in her comet with Lucas, top down, the wind blowing her hair all around and the stars so bright she could make out the dimple in his cheek. Her love for him was effortless. And for the first time in her life, the smile on her face was too.

They were married. _Married._ She had spent the last few hours as Peyton Scott, and she had to say that it had a nice ring to it. The drive back to Tree Hill was long and during the hours of the night, but she had never felt more awake in her life. She looked over at him and saw the bright smile on her face, and knew that it must have resembled the look on her face. Pure happiness. It just didn't get any better than that.

She threw both arms up into the night sky, letting the breeze flow through her fingers and let out a child-like laugh. _Moments like these just don't come often _she thought before scooting over to get closer to her husband.

He knew he probably should have been paid attention to the road, but he couldn't help but look over at her, to reach for her hand, to run his free hand through her hair.

He knew the answer to the question before he had even thought to ask. "Are you happy?" He could tell by the look on her face. He had never seen a smile so bright.

"Deliriously." He laughed a bit at her response, before turning the car towards the off ramp that read 'Tree Hill' it wouldn't be long until they were home now. Their home.

They walked into the house hand in hand and could hardly control themselves before they could get to the bed. Their bed. He spread kisses along her neck. "I'm sorry our wedding wasn't what we had planned." He felt like he had to say it, timing be damn. He wanted to give her everything she wanted.

She was unbuttoning his shirt when he had said that, and she stopped. "Don't be. I got what I wanted." She said, continuing her attack on his shirt.

And that was their first night together as an official married couple. Sure, they still had things to figure out. They had people to face and a pregnant ex to figure out how to factor into their lives, but they had something. It was their lives. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

They slept into the morning, tangled in each other's arms. They both knew that this would happen. They would wake up, still married, but still in the same predicament from the night before. But Peyton wasn't going to let that get her down. Yes, Lindsey would have this baby and Lucas would be a great father, but she was the one to have any future kids. She was the one he would grow old with. And that thought alone was enough to pull her out of the deepest funk.

She stood at the door of their room and peered in to her sleeping husband. He was so peaceful when he slept; it was almost a shame to wake him up. But that she could. She laughed as she took a step back and ran to the bed, jumping onto it and startling Lucas. He smiled at her as he shook the sleep from his eyes.

"Earth to sleepy smile." She said, lying down next to him. "I made you breakfast." She nodded, proud of herself.

He looked at her, laughing a bit. "And here I thought you couldn't cook."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't get your hopes up. You didn't marry Bobby Flay."

"Thank god." She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. These were the moments that they had nothing to worry about, and damnit, she was going to enjoy them.

"But I do make a mean toaster waffle." He wrapped his arms around her, and turned her over, so now they faced each other and she happened to be lying on top of him. "And plus, we probably have to face people at some point today. I think we have some explaining to do."

He shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. He was perfectly content lying here in bed with her all day. "Do we have to?" He pouted. There would be a lot of questions from their friends and family. He just wanted to enjoy her for a little while.

She smirked at him, letting her body sink into his. She ran her hands down his sides and watched his eyes for a reaction. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "There is more where that came from." She bit his ear playfully. "After I show off my husband to my friends." She got up quickly. "Hurry up, your waffles are going to get cold."


	4. Epic love novel material

We have to face people

a/n: There is another part of this chapter, but it was starting to get longer than I wanted it to be so I decided to save that for the next chapter. Which will be up within the next couple of days, so as always, review and let me know how I am doing here.

_We have to face people._

She knew it was real. The ring on her finger was real. The man attached to her hip was really hers. The vows that they had spoken the each other really happened and her heart was really beating that fast. But there was something that she needed to prove. She needed to show everyone that they had done it. They had gotten married. And now all the people that she loved would see that. They would see the commitment they made to each other.

It took a couple of hours more than she predicted to leave the house. Being newlyweds and all, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It was simply the sexiest thing she had ever experienced. Sex with her husband. It just doesn't get any better.

They stood hand in hand, in front of Nathan and Haley's home, where their friends were waiting for their announcement. She suddenly felt nervous, a knot in her stomach. She knew that her friends knew they were getting married, but the date that was set was still a month away. What if they get upset that they weren't there? They still didn't know about Lindsey. What if they think it was the wrong decision, based on the circumstances?

She decided that they shouldn't stand outside. If these people were their friends, they would love and support them no matter what they happened to be going through at the time. She was lost in thought and didn't even notice Lucas's eyes on her.

He cleared his throat. "So we got out of bed to stand in front of my brother's house?" He put his hands on her waist. "Because I was thinking there are much better ways to use our time." He nuzzled behind her ear and she was about 3 seconds away from calling the whole thing off and going back to their bed.

She was brought out of her thoughts in the best way possible. She smirked at him. "Come on." It was all she had to say, tugging on his hand ever so slightly towards the door of the house.

She knocked on the door quickly, before he had the chance to move his hands to more dangerous places. She turned to him, putting her hand on his chest. "Just give it an hour and we'll be back in our bed and you can put those hips to good use." She laughed a bit, looking at the suspenseful look on his face.

Before she could provoke him more into staying, he pressed his lips to hers and her arms went around his shoulders. How long did it take to open a door, anyway? If someone didn't open that door soon enough…

"Wow. You know, there is a kid here. A very impressionable kid at that." And like that, they flew apart and looked at the person who interrupted them. It was Haley and a small boy next to her. Her hand was over Jamie's eyes, protecting him from the sight in front of them.

"Sorry." Lucas laughed as Haley and her son moved so they could enter the house. "So where is everybody?" He asked. The sooner that they could tell everybody, get the congratulations, the sooner he could get his new wife back to bed.

"Out in the backyard. We just started the barbeque." She led the way to the rest of their friends, who were all sitting talking and laughing. But as soon as the pair entered the open space, everyone fell quiet and looked at them.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous disappearing couple." It was Brooke. It had dawned on Peyton at that moment and not before that they had plans last night. The night that had turned into their wedding night. "Where were you, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton looked nervous, she didn't know how to tell her best friend that she got married without her there. "Well, what happened, you know, it's an interesting story, you see we just, you know," She stammered over her words. She looked at Lucas for a little help. He had a smile on his face that told her that he was amused by her trying to explain it. She nudged him.

"We got married." And with that said, there was a pregnant pause and a round of jaws hitting the ground.

"What about next month?" Neither Lucas nor Peyton knew who had said that, but that was the question they were dreading.

Lucas sighed and looked over at his bride. "Well," He started.

"Lindsey is pregnant." And that was all that needed to be said. Brooke nodded her head while Nathan and Haley wiped the look of shock off of their faces. No one said anything else.

"No one has anything to say?" Peyton said. That was big news, she expected a little bit of response. They both did.

That was the point that Brooke looked over at them and just laughed. "No one comes between Leyton."

And that was all that needed to be said. Everyone understood. Peyton and Lucas's story was one for epic love novel. Nothing would stand in their way.


	5. Shattered ideas

What happens next

a/n: So this chapter is longer than any of the other ones. Be happy! I'm working on chapter 6 and it will be up in a few days. Happy October! My 19th birthday is in 9 days. So how about you review for my birthday-almostweek?

_What happens next?_

Lucas knew exactly what he had to do now. He couldn't avoid this. It seemed to only make things worse and complicate his life in ways that he didn't need at this moment. He had to tell Lindsey that he had married Peyton. In any other situation it would matter less what she thought about it. But she was carrying his first born, after all. He didn't want to hurt her. But she would have to understand that Peyton was an important part of his life, just like his child would be.

"They will both just have to learn to live with each other." He said to himself. Sounds like famous last words if he had ever heard any. But he would be anyone else before he would be like Dan. And he knew that Peyton understood that. She wouldn't do anything to make this harder than it had to be.

He walked into their house and threw this coat on the bed. He had exactly two hours until he was set to meet Lindsey for dinner and wanted to spend a little time with his wife. God, the words even sounded good in his head. Wife. Peyton was his wife. It made him feel like he was a kid again, with the rest of his life ahead of him.

"Peyton?" He called her name around the house, with no answer he went to look for her. And to much of his surprise, he found her in the kitchen. He laughed at the sight in front of him. His wife, in an apron that hugged her body in all of the right places, with flour in every place imaginable. "What on earth are you doing?"

She turned around and smiled. "Well silly, I decided to be domestic," She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And make my husband dinner."

He frowned. If it was any other night, he would have been excited to see what she had prepared for them. But this night, this night he had something to take care of. He had thought that he had explained that to her already.

"Wow. If I had known I was going to get that reaction, I would have gone with plan B." She said, studying the frown on his face. "What's with the upside down smile, dear?" She asked playfully.

"I have dinner plans already." He said simply, waiting for it to register in her mind. And judging by the look on her face, it didn't.

She tilted her hear ever so slightly to the side. "Got another wife on the side?"

He laughed and shook his head. She really could wear her blond hair loud and proud. "Tonight I was going to tell Lindsey about our wedding."

He watched as it clicked. "Oh, you told me that." She dusted flour off of her hands. "I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Hey, watch it. You're talking about my wife there." He let his hands move around to her waist. He knew she would put her hands on him and he would become just as covered in flour as she was. But that was a risk he was just going to have to take.

He kissed her. "I'm sorry, I must have just forgotten." He kissed her again, with a little more force.

"Don't worry about it. I have enjoyed seeing you covered in flour." She got that look in her eye, he noticed. That look that comes when she comes up with an idea, or she knows she is going to say something that he will love.

"Well," Her hands dropped to his sweater and he laughed silently. "You go out to dinner. I'll invite Nathan and Haley over." She kissed his cheek. "And when you come home, there will be your desert waiting for you." And there it was. And he loved it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said, kissing her again.

Lindsey had been waiting for him for what seemed like ages. In reality, it was only about twenty minutes. But also, she had been waiting for him since she ran out at their wedding. She was waiting for him to finally get over Peyton so they could be together. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that this baby would bring them closer, but wouldn't push Peyton and Lucas away from each other. But she couldn't help but hope that it would make him fall in love with her all over again.

She ordered another glass of water and silently gave it another 15 minutes before she left. The worst part was over. She had told him. She sat and contemplated those words for weeks. She laughed at her logic. The worst part was over? She still had 6 months of pregnancy and a labor to go through. She was nervous what he would say when he finally told him, with his father and everything.

"Got a lot on your mind?" The blond said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"You can say that." She watched him sit down and shift to get comfortable.

She could tell that he didn't know what to say. And she hated that. They used to be able to tell each other anything. She remembered nights that they just stayed up and talked for hours, holding each other. But it was obvious that wasn't the case anymore. But that was her fault, wasn't it? If it wasn't for her own mind, she would have been married when she found out about that baby.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He sounded sincere too. It just made it all that worse.

"Alright, the morning sickness is kind of unbearable." Kind of unbearable? What was wrong with her?

"My Mom said that should go away soon." She nodded in appreciation. She had loved his Mother.

"So why did you ask me here?" Lindsey asked. She was silently entertaining the idea that he was ready to commit to her. She could picture them drinking coffee while their daughter played in the front yard.

"There is something I wanted to tell you." He sighed and she put away all entertaining ideas. She could tell this probably wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear. She raised her eyebrows, in an effort to tell him that she was ready to hear what he had to say. "Peyton and I got married last week."

She couldn't say she didn't expect this. She put her hands on her stomach and feels something overwhelming come over here. "So I was right all along."

"Lindsey," He started. But she wouldn't let him. Suddenly she felt very scared. Even more so than when she found out that she was pregnant. He was married now. It was new territory. Soon they would start their own family and her and her baby would fall into the background and become simply just another single mother trying to support her child.

"No." She stood up taking a last sip of her water. She felt like she would pass out if she didn't get out of there soon. "Just forget I ever told you, I don't want you in her life" And like that, she was gone. Lucas sat there stunned for only a moment before he ran after her. But as soon as he reached the door, he knew she was gone. Nowhere to be found.

How could this have happened?


	6. Rectifying the impossible

a/n: I am soo sorry that it took me so long. A lot, I mean a lot of shit has gone on in the past two weeks or so. I can't

explain it to justice, so I won't. Just know that I didn't really have it in me to write a love story. But I will try my best to

do better. A chapter up within a week. Promise.

How could this have happened?

Peyton had tried to wait up for him. She layed on their bed and thought about all the future nights they would share in it

as she waited for her husband to return. From seeing his ex-fiance. Who was carrying his baby. Well, no one could

ever call her life simple in anyway.

She felt her eyes slowely start to close as she shook her head. This was an important night. It could have gone two

ways. Lindsey could have understood and offered Lucas stories about what it was like to be pregnant with a

Scott child or she could have not taken it well. Peyton didn't want to think about that option. Even though her life would

be simpler without a pregnant Lindsey, she hoped for Lucas that it went well.

And with that final thought her tired eyes overcame her and she was asleep. She dreamt of beautiful Scott babies who

loved art and music. It could not have been long before she felt the shifting in the bed next to her. She knew instantly

who it was, even in her dreams. It was her dream. She put her hand on his chest and opened her eyes slowely.

"Hey." She said, scooting into him. "How'd it go?"

"Ssh. Go back to sleep." She had heard what he had said. But she had also heard something else about his voice,

that wasn't quite right. She lifted her head to see him laying there, with the clothes he wore when he left the house

still on.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. She could've gone back to sleep. But she knew that whatever it was, it would

still be bugging him. And that was enough to keep her awake.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." She yawned a bit, before positioning herself to be laying on top of him.

"Bull." She touched his cheek lightly. "Talk to me."

He sighed. He wasn't going to tell her anything until the next day, until he had time to figure it out. But looking

at Peyton, he knew that she just wanted to help him. To make his life easier. To help him find a solution to

his problems. And that was enough to break down any defense he had about not telling her.

"It didn't go well." His shoulders slumpt into the bed a bit more. "She doesn't want me to be apart of the baby's

life."

Peyton gasped quietly. "Can she do that?" She asked. She surely didn't want to be responsible for him not

being able to see his baby. And if she knew anything about Lindsey, she knew the reason why she was

shutting him out. It was because of her.

"I honestly don't know."

She didn't know what to do. She looked at him and sighed. "We'll figure it out, I promise." She kissed him.

It was all she could do to make him feel better. "I promise you." She kissed him again. Peyton rolled so she was

his side and snuggled up to him. "I promise." She said a final time before shutting her eyes. She wasn't sleeping,

she was coming up with a plan to change Lindsey's mind. At and means necessary.

_iTwo days later/i_

Peyton had to do a little sneaking around to get the infomation that she needed. If she had mentioned anything

to Lucas about this plan, he would have told her not to worry about it. That it was for him to figure out how to

rectify the situation. But she was his wife. And she knew the reason why Lindsey was upset. And she had to

help him.

She couldn't believe how nervous she was when she had to call Lindsey. She silently went over the talking

points in her head, as if that was going to come out from between her lips. She always had this way of

saying exactly the opposite of what she meant to say.

Peyton pulled her sweater tighter around her figure. She had to drive to New York to meet Lindsey outside

of her office. She had a feeling that if she would have just called her, she would have heard the dial tone

within a few moments.

She people watched the building, waiting for the familar woman to walk out. Peyton wondered how she would

feel if she was in the same situation, trying to sympathize. She figured that it would be pretty hard if not

impossible to carry the baby made by a man who was married to someone else. So she decided to be

sensetive. If not for Lindsey, then for Lucas. She knew what this baby meant to him.

And then she saw her. Her figure was a bit more rounded than the last time they had seen eachother,

and Peyton had no doubt that it was the baby growing inside of her. She stood up and dusted off

her pants. Before she had reached Lindsey, Peyton could tell that she had noticed her. She had

tilted her head to the side in utter confusion.

"What are you doing here?" It was a plausable question, god knows that Peyton would have said the

same thing.

"I think we need to talk." Peyton said calmly. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"I can't imagine what about." Lindsey said, starting to walk away.

And Peyton had no choice but to follow her. "About Luke. About you. About how this is going to

work."

"It's not going to. And that is what I told your husband." Ouch. The word husband slipped from

her petite figure like a boxer with a sharp hook to the right.

"Lindsey, listen." Peyton grabbed her elbow gently. "You can't shut him out. He wants to be apart

of your baby's life."

"Too bad." She had stopped walking at least, Peyton thought. She was entertaining the idea of

listening to what she had to say.

"He'd be a great Father. And it's not fair to take that from him because of me."

Peyton could totally picture Lindsey rolling her eyes at this point. "He should have thought about

that then."

She recognized the voice that was coming from Lindsey. It wasn't anger or resentment. It was hurt.

"Please." Peyton tried. "You shouldn't have to do this alone, and you are going to need his help. And

he wants to help you, just let him help you."

She saw Lindsey's shoulders drop a bit. Peyton was right, and she knew it. "Why?" Her voice was

small and quiet. Peyton almost didn't hear her.

She took a deep breat. She could tell that she was wearing her down. "Because just because things

didn't work out between you and him, doesn't mean that he would let you down with this baby. It's

apart of both of you." It almost killed Peyton to say that. This was something that Lucas and Lindsey

would always have together and she wasn't apart of that.

And at that, Lindsey turned around to face Peyton. She had tears in her eyes. Peyton silently exhaled

the breath she had forgotten she had taken. "Fine." Lindsey said, digging through her pockets. Before

long, she pulled out a card and handed it to Peyton. "Give this to him. If he doesn't show, then it really

won't work out." She took the card and with that, she was gone.

Peyton looked at the card in her hand. It was an appointment card. It had the name, adress of a Doctors

and most importantly, a date. It was Lucas's chance to be a Father. And she had gotten it for him.


	7. Facing Reality

a/n: So I apologize for the time it took to get this chapter up. I really do have a lot of ideas for this story, it's just a matter for getting myself to sit down and write it. I'm kinda proud of this chapter. But I know it could use some improvements. I don't have microsoft word, so say hello to spelling and grammer errors. But I appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming, please?!

She sat in her office, listening to demo cds, looking for that perfect band. She loved her job, she really did. Owning her own label was one of the best decisions she ever made. The thought of being able to make a name for bands that she thought had potential was one of the best feelings in the world. It was the best feeling in the world. Until she walked into the door of her home and see her husband sitting on the couch, looking up and smiling at her. At that moment, nothing else was important.

She had woke up this morning with a feeling that she was forgetting something. The feeling bugged her all day. So she threw herself into her work, too worried to realize what that thing could have been. She loved her life. So why couldn't she get rid of this feeling?

It wasn't long until she stood in front of her desk, hands on her hips. Her curiosity had had the best of her, she thought as she looked through everything she owned. There had to be a clue to what it was. Somewhere. And she wasn't going to stop until she found it. She looked through her mail, her desk and her purse. And still nothing. Peyton sat down at her desk and let out a sigh. She ran her hand over her desk calander. She gasped as she saw what she had forgotten. But it wasn't exactly what she had forgotten. It was what was missing.

Her period.

She was three days late. Without thinking of what she was going to do next, she grabbed her keys and went for a drive. This was what she had daydreamed about since Lucas had proposed to her. She couldn't find the fact that it excited her. But was now really the right time to bring another Scott baby into the picture? Lindsey was already four months pregnant. And Lucas was no Dan Scott.

It wasn't fair, really. She was supposed to be estatic while wondering if she was going to have his baby. Not worried about the timing. She knew that Lucas would be happy, if it was true. If she was pregnant. But there was that thought in the back of her mind. What if he already had his hands full with one pregnant woman. What if he had wanted to wait to have a child with Peyton? But the most important, what if he wasn't happy?

Peyton just drove. She really had no idea where she was going. But she knew she had some things to figure out in her own mind. And when she figured them out, she would go get a test. A test that would decide the rest of her life for her. It was just too bad the test couldn't tell her what her husband and his baby's mama would think about the whole thing.

Things had finally started to calm down, in a sense. Lucas had gone to Lindsey's doctors appointment. He had come home with this smile on his face that was infectious. Peyton and Lucas had stood in their kitchen, holding each other as he had put the first picture of his baby on the fridge. It was a moment that she had enjoyed for Lucas. Because she knew that he was happy. And she didn't want to ruin that by being jealous. The way he had held her that night was unlike any night before.

She had ended up at her best friends house. She would admit that she hadn't been spending a whole lot of time with Brooke since she got married. It was just too easy to get wrapped up in living her life with her husband and working, it was easy for other relationships to fall into the backround. She knew Brooke understood this, but she felt bad for coming to her now when she desperately needed to talk to someone.

She walked up to the door and opened it casually. Living her before meant that she had free reign to walk in. Brooke knew she wasn't a stalker. She walk around the house, searching for her friend. She ended up in her room. Brooke was laying on her bed, a mess of blankets around her. She closed the door quietly behind her and laid next to her. Brooke's eyes fluttered open with the movement in her bed.

"Hey." Brooke said, and Peyton could see the sleep in her eyes. She realized that it was still on the early side of the morning but she never thought Brooke would be sleeping. "What's wrong?" That was the thing about a best friend. She always knew.

Peyton didn't know how to put this particular problem. She knew the three words that Brooke would completely know. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She couldn't say it outloud until she knew for sure. Instead, she reached into her bag and searched for the item she was looking for. She held up the box. Brooke sat up in the bed instantly.

"P. Scott." Brooke said compasionatly. If it was any other time, any other ocassion, Peyton would laugh at the changed nickname. But this wasn't a time to laugh.

"I know." She put the box on the bed between us. Peyton and Brooke both just stared at it. How could one little box hold which way her future went? She knew she couldn't keep stalling with this test. She needed to know. So she would know what to tell Lucas. That is, if there was anything to tell Lucas.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here when you're done." Brooke spoke, putting the box back into Peyton's hand.

She didn't speak a word as she got off of the bed. The door to the bathroom seemed so far. But in reality, she was walking really slow. When she was behind the door, all could be heard was the uneasy sound of her breath.

She felt surreal as she put the stick on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. It really wasn't that bad. So she could be pregnant. It wasn't the end of the world. She was happily married. That was all the really mattered, right? She put her back to the wall and slid down, unable to face the reality in front of her. The box had said 3 minutes. But it had seemed like it was hours already. She felt herself trembling, but did nothing to stop it. She could hear Brooke knocking on the door, but did nothing to reach for the handle. She heard her own thoughts telling her to reach for the stick on the counter, but her shaking fingers stopped her.

It was negative. But it was only when she saw the little minus symbol that she realized that she wanted it to be positive. She felt lost. Like she lost something. But the thing was, she never had it.


End file.
